callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Imran Zachajew
Imran Zachajew (ros. Имран Захаев) – rosyjski handlarz bronią, który jest głównym antagonistą w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare oraz Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Jest przywódcą "Czterech Jeźdźców", ojcem Wiktora Zachajewa i mózgiem powstań w Rosji i na Półwyspie Arabskim. Przeżył zamach przez ówczesnego porucznika Johna Price'a, w którym stracił lewą rękę. Jakiś czas później został zabity przez Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha w misji "Koniec gry". Po zakończeniu wojny domowej w Rosji uznany za męczennika i bohatera narodowego. Życiorys Okres do zamachu w Czarnobylu włącznie Piętnaście lat przed wojną domową w Rosji Zachajew był handlarzem bronią. Dostrzegł w upadku reżimu komunistycznego okazję do ratowania radioaktywnych prętów paliwowych z CEJ w Prypeci na Ukrainie. Pozyskany w ten sposób materiał zamierzał sprzedać na czarnym rynku, co zasiliłoby fundusze kierowanej przez niego frakcji militarnej. Planował przy jej użyciu odzyskać kontrolę nad Rosją i przywróci swój system z czasów sowieckich. Działalność ta sprawiła, że brytyjskie służby po raz pierwszy od 1945 roku zdecydowały się na przeprowadzenie zamachu. W tym celu na teren Strefy Czarnobylskiej wysłano porucznika Johna Price i kapitana MacMillana, którzy mieli zabić Zachajewa podczas transakcji na terenie Prypeci. Wskutek tych wydarzeń Zachajew został ciężko ranny, jednak udało mu się przeżyć. Sam Macmillan opuszczał Prypeć w przekonaniu, że spowodowany raną upływ krwi "zrobi resztę". Zachajew u władzy partii W 2011 Imran Zachajew stał się przywódcą partii Ultranacjonalistycznej i rozpoczął intensywną propagandę wobec ówczesnego rządu Rosyjskiego. W jego opinii obecne władze "sprzedały się" Zachodowi, niszcząc przy tym kulturę, ekonomię i honor tego kraju. Chciał, żeby Rosja na powrót stała się krajem potężnym i niezależnym, coś na kształt Związku Radzieckiego. W celu obalenia władzy Imran Zachajew chciał wywołać kryzys polityczny, który prawdopodobnie eskalowałby w wojnę domową. Rosja pod tym przywództwem, ze względu na duży arsenał nuklearny, stanowiłaby poważne zagrożenie. Niestety, dla Zachajewa, jego plan z powodu dużego oporu wojsk lojalnych rządowi Rosji nie mógł zostać zrealizowany. Dodatkowo istniało dość duże ryzyko zainteresowania ze strony wspierających ówczesny rząd Rosji Stanów Zjednoczonych lub/i Wielkiej Brytanii. Wojna na Bliskim Wschodzie Po niepowodzeniu Imran Zachajew skontaktował się z Khaledem Al-Asadem, wpływowym politykiem z Bliskiego Wschodu. Po rozmowach z nim zdecydował się na wsparcie finansowe i merytoryczne podczas powstania na Bliskim Wshodzie, podczas którego obalono Al Fulaniego. Obalony prezydent potem został stracony podczas transmitowanej przez narodową telewizję egzekucji, a narzędzie zbrodni nowemu liderowi, pistolet Desert Eagle, podał Imran Zachajew. To wydarzenie zdestabilizowało ten region do tego stopnia, że Stany Zjednoczone postanowiły wysłać armię w celu obalenia nowego przywódcy i zaprowadzenia tam pokoju. Sam Khaled Al-Asad zdołał uciec i schować się w strzeżonej przez Ultranacjonalistów kryjówce w Azerbejdżanie, a wojska amerykańskie (łącznie 30 000 Marine) zostały zniszczone w wybuchu bomby atomowej zdetonowanej przez niego razem z pomocą Władimir Makarowa. Jakiś czas później, dzięki informacjom od Nikolaja udało się złapać Al-Asada w jego kryjówce. Podczas brutalnego przesłuchania próbował skontaktować się z nim Imran Zachajew, jednak nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę przy telefonie jest John Price. Ten po usłyszeniu głosu odłożył gwałtownie telefon i strzałem w głowę zabił Al-Asada. Potem opowiedział reszcie drużyny historię zamachu w Prypeci. Śmierć Wiktora Zachajewa Wiedząc z kim tak naprawdę mają do czynienia, rząd USA zobaczył, że Imran Zachajew pomagając Al-Asadowi tak naprawdę chciał odwrócić uwagę od Rosji, dzięki czemu miał więcej możliwości w dokonaniu przewrotu. Wtedy też United States Marine Corps oraz Special Air Service zostały oddelegowane, by znaleźć syna Imrana Zachajewa, Wiktora. Zorganizowana w tym celu pułapka przybrała niekorzystny na USMC obrót, ponieważ Wiktorowi udało się uciec z okrążenia. Po dość ciężkich walkach udało się go złapać, jednak Wiktor Zachajew zdecydował się popełnić samobójstwo. Imran Zachajew, rozwścieczony śmiercią syna, otwarcie zagroził, że jeśli wojska Zachodu nie opuszczą Rosji, wystrzeli w kierunku USA głowice jądrowe. Mimo to, rząd USA zdecydował się na zaatakowanie zajętej przez Ultranacjonalistów bazy i dezaktywację oręża. Wskutek tego Imran Zachajew wystrzelił w kierunku Stanów Zjednoczonych dwie rakiety balistyczne Topol-M RT-2UTTH, które według wyliczeń mogły zabić nawet 41 milionów Amerykanów. Na szczęście, po ciężkich walkach udało się im zdezaktywować rakiety, których resztki spadły do Oceanu Altantyckiego. Śmierć Imrana Zachajewa Po zniszczeniu rakiet wojska sprzymierzonych próbowały - wykorzystując znalezione pojazdy - uciec, a przy okazji spróbować złapać Zachajewa. Pojazdy kierowane przez USMC oraz SAS zostały gwałtownie zatrzymane przez zniszczony przez śmigłowce Ultranacjonalistów most, a chwilę później ogłuszone przez wybuch cysterny. Tuż po tym momencie z jednego ze śmigłowców wyszedł Imran Zachajew wraz z dwójką ochroniarzy i zaczął powoli dobijać tych, którzy przeżyli wybuch cysterny. Niedługo po śmierci Gaza śmigłowiec wiszący nad mostem został trafiony rakietą wystrzeloną z pojazdu Lojalistów, a Zachajew wraz z ochroną zignorowali rannych i zaczęli strzelać do nieprzyjacielskich śmigłowców. Chwila ta została wykorzystana przez Soapa, który korzystając z podanego przez Johna Price'a M1911 zabił Imrana Zachajewa. Spuścizna Imrana Zachajewa Po wydarzeniach z końca Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare wśród Ultranacjonalistów doszło do kryzysu, wskutek czego partia podzieliła się na 2 odłamy - rządzący potem Rosją Borysa Worszewskiego oraz radykalny Władimira Makarowa. 5 lat po tych wydarzeń w Rosji powstał pomnik Imrana Zachajewa tytułujący go "Bohaterem Nowej Rosji", a jedno z lotnisk w Moskwie - późniejszy cel ataku Makarowa - nosiło jego imię. W tym momencie pierwotny cel Zachajewa zaczął się realizować, tyle, że zamiast oczekiwanego poparcia wojskowego jego ugrupowanie zyskało poparcie społeczno-polityczne. Ciekawostki *Zachajew w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare przemawia tylko na początku misji "Ultimatum". Co ciekawe, w pomimo jawnej wrogości do gracza, jego imię oznaczone jest na zielono. W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered zostało to zmienione i imię Imrana Zachajewa jest oznaczone na czerwono. *Zachajew posiada silne ramię, ponieważ strzela z pistoletu Desert Eagle jedną ręką bez widocznego "podskoku" broni. *Na końcu gry, gdy zabijemy jego ochroniarzy, a jego nie, to zacznie on do nas strzelać, ale nie zabije ponieważ się odwróci (prawdopodobnie przeładowywał). 2-3 sekundy później odwraca się znowu w naszą stronę i strzela 2 razy z Desert Eagle zabijając nas gdy ekran się zamazuje widać jak wyciąga pistolet M9. *Imran Zachajew przypomina rosyjskiego przywódcę komunistów Włodzimierza Lenina. *Tylko jego można zgibować w serii Modern Warfare. *Podczas misji "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" na początku w domu można usłyszeć jak żołnierze o nim mówią. *W domu koło kościoła w misji w okolicach Prypeci wisi jego plakat. *W filmiku na początku Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 widać, że Soap strzela w tułów Zachajewa. Jednak w retrospekcji Johna MacTavisha na początku Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 wyraźnie widać, że strzela on w głowę. *We wczesnej fazie produkcji Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Zachajew bardziej przypominał Azjatę niż Rosjanina. Wygląd ten został częściowo przywrócony w wersji zremasterowanej. *Podczas dokonywania zamachu widać, że samochody odjeżdżają bez Zachajewa. W retrospekcji w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 widać natomiast, że sam o własnych siłach wchodzi do samochodu. Galeria Zakhaev_EarlyBeta.jpg|Wygląd Zachajewa we wczesnej wersji Call of Duty: Modern Warfare File:Imran Zakhaev MWR.jpg|Imran Zachajew w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2